knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
War of the Tainted (chapter)
“Arcturakos is dead. After realizing a new resolve, Sokara along with his friends and allies, confront the Mad King of Gudora to stop his reign of injustice and insanity. Not only to save the people of Delyra, but the people of Gudora as well. The Mad King's army is in chaos as mutiny continues to spread amongst his ranks giving Sokara and his forces a chance to end him once and for all.” —Opening Narration War of the Tainted (暗愚ギャンレル, Angu'ō Gyanreru lit. Dark King Garea in the Japanese version) is Chapter 11 of KvD: Legends Awakening. There are two chests within the chapter. Items * Drakostone (From Garea) * Keris Dagger (From Garea) * Drakoslayer (Mercenary from northwestern re-inforcements) * Robes of Aether (Mercenary from northwestern re-inforcements) * Master Seal (Divine Hero from southwest) * Hazel Chervil (Sage from the southeast) Chests * Dark cube (L) (Western-most chest) * Divine Icon (Eastern-most chest) Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Battle Conversations Sokara vs Garea * Garea: Come, princeling! I've sharpened my sword just for you! * Sokara: My sister wished for our people to know peace, Garea. But as long as you draw breath, it can never come. For Delyra! Generic * Garea: Clinging to each other won't save you maggots when the boot falls! Strategy The enemy units in this chapter vary throughout several types, therefore it is good to have a wide variety of different classes when fighting on this map. The eastern side of this map is very magic heavy. For this reason, it's clever to send a few resistance heavy units in this direction. Be careful when using fliers for this job as some mages wield various types of wind magic which fliers are vulnerable to. Garea wields a Keris Dagger which uses magic to attack so the resistance heavy characters that are selected will also be useful for fighting Garea. Enemy reinforcements pop out of the forts throughout the chapter. Enemies that can spawn from these forts include fighters, mages, mercenaries, divine heroes, drakowing riders, and myrmidion knights. As with other chapters, keeping units on the forts prevents enemy reinforcements from spawning. To get the chests, that contain a Dark Cube (L) in the western chest and a Divine Icon in the eastern chest, there is a way to get it without having any of your units fall, which may be a good idea if you are on Classic Mode and do not want to lose any units, is to let the Thief on this map grab the contents of the chest and kill him before he escapes. It is very unlikely that this will, by any means, be as easy as killing a Drakowing Rider that doesn't have a Stormravager Axe from range with a Mage that wields powerful Wind Magic when there are no other enemy units nearby, but it is more reliable and easy than having Sobek get to the chests before the Thief does and not die. This chapter also introduces one of the most unique characters in the game, Kelli. Kelli is a Dancer and the only one in the entirety of Legends Awakening and she joins at the very beginning of the map. She is a very useful unit to have in the army because she has the ability to Dance, allowing a unit that has used up their turn to move again for free. The trade off is that Kelli is an extremely fragile unit as a level 1 Dancer, especially by this chapter where promoted units begin to appear. Though Kelli can attack and counterattack with a sword, her stats deprive her of any offensive and defensive abilities especially on harder difficulties. Like Cleric and Priest units, it is wise to keep Kelli out of battle in this chapter as much as possible, but still able to dance for her allies to help her gain experience. Pairing Sokara with Kelli In this chapter, Sokara's 5th and final potential wife, Kelli, is introduced. However, given her late entrance, Sokara will need to fulfill certain requirements in order for the two to get married at the end of the chapter. - First: Sokara must not have achieved a C-Support with any of his other potential wives. If Sokara has a C-Support with any of the other 4, you will have to make them marry someone else, otherwise their Support with Sokara will take priority over Kelli's. If Sokara has not built any supports with any of the 4 women yet, prevent Sokara from being near any of his potential wives until you reach this chapter or never start his C- Support with the other four should they be ready to start one. - Second: Sokara still needs to''' build relationship points''' with Kelli in this chapter, needing to earn 18 points by the end of the chapter. As long as Sokara is in a Pair Up with her and engages in a battle with her, the two will get 6 support points for each battle the two participate in together. After 3 battles, they will be have enough to marry at the end of the chapter. Alternatively, Kelli can dance for Sokara: it will require at least 9 dances to equate to the earlier method, but if Sokara is underleveled it'll be a safer option. Category:Chapters